Snowflake Dance
by Faikitty
Summary: When a skiing competition has the reward of a feather, what do you suppose our heroes have to do? Kurogane/Fai.


Name has no meaning.

Last fanfiction of 2010? ...possibly. We'll just have to wait and see. ;)

Hope you all had a great year! :) I leave you with another KuroFai comedy fanfic. Actually, this one is barely even KuroFai, it's mostly just meant to be funny. XD But still, hope you like it.

Disclaimer: *insert here*

* * *

"NonononononononNO**NO**!" Kurogane yelled as he ended up face first in the snow for what felt like the 50th time today. "Damn it! What the hell is the point of this!"

Fai sat down next to him and laughed. "Sakura-chan's feather, of course!"

"I know that," Kurogane growled. "I'm just asking why we have to ski!"

"…because Sakura-chan's feather is the award in a skiing contest," Fai said slowly. "Wow, Kuro-puu. Just how zoned out were you?"

"I know that too! I was just saying that I was frustrated! Don't twist my words!"

"Eh, but you said—"

"I know what I said!" Kurogane attempted to angrily walk away, but wearing skis, this didn't work so well, and he ended up with a face full of snow again.

Skiing was not his favorite sport.

In fact, he hated it. Why anybody would _want_ to strap pieces of wood to their feet and slide down a mountain covered with snow on them was beyond him. The skis restricted his movement, and it was so cold that his fingers and toes had decided to quit working. In fact, he was slowly losing feeling throughout his entire body. After all, being the tough ninja that he was, he had refused to wear more than a light jacket over his regular clothes. And the boots were another matter entirely. Once you finally forced your feet into them and managed to strap them shut, walking was next to impossible.

Syaoran wasn't fairing any better. In fact, he may have been even worse. Although the boy had strong legs and should have been a natural, he had insisted on staying with the physically weak princess. This meant that they stayed on the easiest slope the whole time. That is, until Sakura somehow fell asleep on the lift and almost fell off, which sent everything into chaos for awhile. When Sakura woke up, she decided that skiing was not for her.

The mage, on the other hand, was having the time of his life. Growing up in a snowy land, he had been skiing numerous times—or rather, something similar to skiing. In any case, the skiing in this world came perfectly to him. That was why Kurogane was stuck with him as an instructor.

"Come on Kuro-tan!" Fai called. "You can do it! Just move your hips like this! Let's go, Kuro-myuu! Yahoo!"

"Will you please shut up!" Kurogane yelled as he tried—and failed—to stand up.

"Aw, but I'm encouraging!"

"No, you're just distracting!"

"Eh? Is _this_ distracting?" Fai asked, moving his hips again with more emphasis this time.

"No, it's your stupid voice!"

"Uwah, Kuro-pipi is a meanie!"

"Meanie!" chimed in Mokona, poking its head out of Fai's coat. The white meat bun had decided that it was safest with Fai since he fell the least.

"Both of you shut it!" Kurogane shouted. With a struggle, he managed to successfully stand. He pushed off and was able to make it down to where Fai stood before falling yet again.

Fai sighed, slightly frustrated. "I don't know what to tell you. Quite frankly, I've seen 5-year-olds do better than you." Kurogane, lying on his back, could do nothing but glare. Fai's eyes softened at the pathetic scene. "And your lips are turning blue," he murmured, bending down to kiss them. "Come on; let's get off this mountain and go inside." He helped him up, and eventually, they made it down to the lodge.

-X-

Syaoran was defrosting by the fireplace when the adults came in. One look at their dejected faces and he hung his head, all hope lost.

Fai forced Kurogane to sit by the fire so he would thaw too, and then he sat in a chair by Sakura.

"Will we be able to get my feather?" she asked worriedly.

"Of course," Fai reassured.

"But I'm afraid. I heard that it was dangerous, and I don't want any of you to get hurt…"

Fai smiled, a true smile. Being with Sakura and her honesty could always warm even his frozen heart. "Please don't worry, Sakura-chan. Even though Syaoran and Kuro-wanwan are completely hopeless, I'll get your feather for you," he promised.

Sakura nodded, having faith in every word that the liar spoke.

-X-

"But in the end, we had to steal it…" Syaoran said, sitting by Sakura as the princess dreamed of the past, her feather now returned.

Kurogane nodded with a content smirk. "Yeah, and that was more fun than any dumb skiing could ever be."

Fai grinned sheepishly. His arm was in a cast, and there were dark circles under his eyes from a concussion. "Trees," he said. "My worst enemies."

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed, Fai-san?" Syaoran remembered.

"But I'm not tired…" Fai complained. He then ruined it by yawning.

"Idiot mage," Kurogane muttered. He picked him up and threw him over his shoulder none too gently, ignoring Fai's protests as he dumped him on the bed. "Sleep," he ordered, pointing to the pillow.

Fai reluctantly yet obediently curled up like a cat and closed his blue eyes.

Kurogane paused in the doorway. "And between you and me, that flip you did before hitting the tree was pretty awesome."

Fai laughed, and surprisingly, he discovered that in the coldest world they had gone to, his heart was the warmest.

* * *

Happy New Year! :)


End file.
